Kami Sent
by Cynsue
Summary: As the final battle with Naraku looms over the heads of Inuyasha, Kagome, and their friends; the Kami have decided to send some help in the form of a female to prepare them. The question is can she get Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to end their differences to achieve victory? What will Sesshomaru do when he realizes she is the one, but is also a venerated ancestor? Lemons within.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- I am taking some liberties with the world of the Kami. I mean no disrespect, I am mearly using them in a story. I don't any right to Inuyasha, et al. All made up characters are mine as well as the story line.

Kotoamatsukami- the primary kami trinity

Hachiman- the god of war

Yahata no meiyo musuko- Honorable Son of Hachiman

Tsukuyomi- the moon god

Omoikane- diety of wisdom

Ame-no-Uzume- (Uzume) goddess of dawn and revelry, aka The Great Persuader and The Heavenly Alarming Female.

Tsukiyomi no utsukushī musume- Beautiful daughter of Tsukuyomi

Chapter One

The large meeting room was filled with all the kami of the heavens. Kotoamatsuami looked around the room, "Is there any other business any wish to discuss today?" Tsukiyomi looked toward Ame-no-Uzume, then cleared his throat.

"I wish to discuss a situation on the earthly plane, one that has been going on for far too long. As it concerns, the House of the Moon, I am bringing it up. It is about the two sons of the House and the evil known as Naraku. I was hoping that the issue with Naraku would bring the sons together, instead, they look for him seperately and battle when they see each other. As a result, Naraku continues to gain power and has destroyed too many lives.", he sat back leaving the floor open for discussion.

Omoikane smiled to himself, seeing the perfect opening, one that could clear up all the issues, in both planes. "I agree with Tsukiyomi, something needs to be done." he looked to the god of war. "Hachiman, as this concerns the hearts of warriors, perhaps you have and idea to help.", hoping that Hachiman jumped on this and would agree to send the girl away and not make her stand there as his son married another.

Hachiman looked around the room, and he too, saw the opening there to solve his dilema. "Well, perhaps we should send an emmisarry to them. One who is both warrior and represents BOTH Kami of War and of the Moon. This person can act as a go between if possible and tell them it is both of our wishes to have Naraku destroyed." he took a deep breath, "I have someone in mind. Power is stronger that the reigning ruler of the House of the Moon, a brilliant tactitian, and already wears the marks of both of our houses."

Ame-no-Uzume opened her mouth to refuse to allow this, but it snapped shut when she realized her child would not have to face the humiliation of watching the male she thought to marry, wed another. Instead her eyes flew to Tsukiyomi, silently sending a mesage to him.

"I am unsure of this person," Tsukiyomi looked at the gathering, "She is very angry and not thinking clearly. It may make matters worse."

Hachiman laughed, "Exactly the reason to send her. Those inu males need one pissed off inu female to face. She will set them straight and fast. Tsukiyomi, if I could I would change things for Musume. I wanted her as my daughter, but, my son is a fool, and I can't change that. What I CAN DO is send her on a special mission and this would supercede the need for her to attend the wedding. I would do this just to save her that pain."

Tsukiyomi thought about it and realized it would save her a lot of pain, not to have to go and swear her loyalty to the new lady in waiting. He also realized she was probably the best to go and handle this. He looked to the servant and said, "Go and fetch my daughter, General Musume. Tell her she is needed in council chambers immediately."

Five minutes later, she enters, prostrates herself to the assembly and then saluted Hachiman. Her face was impassive as she stood at attention awaiting her orders. The two kami exchanged looks and Hachiman spoke, "General, you are aware of the conflict within the house of the moon?" Not waiting for a response, "This needs to be resolved, the brothers must work together to stop Naraku. The tear in the House needs repaired, for the good of all. You will go to earth and act as a go between and get them working together. I do not care how you go about it, just DO IT. You may not come back until Naraku is defeated and the house is fixed."

Musume stood still and absorbed the information. Her gut reaction was to say no, that she HAD to attend that wedding. If not, Yahata would undermine her control over her troops and rub his power over her. His pride was wounded and now he sought to destroy everything she had worked for. Her eyes went from Hachiman to her father, then to her mother. She realized why they were sending her now, trying to stop pain she would feel. What they don't know is the lengths he was going to rub in her shame and dishonor. "If I say anything, it will create a new rift between the houses, and that must not happen.", she thought. Her thoughts drifted the story behind the origianl rift and how it caused the beginning in the rift to the House of the Moon. She sighed inwardly and thought, "Well, I will just have to clean up there and be back in time."

Her father spoke,breaking into her thoughts,"Musme, you must repair this in any way you can. It is our fault that this has started who better than one who represents BOTH houses to repair it."

Musume nodded, "Yes my Lords, I will leave as soon as possible. I may take anything I want? I have grown attached to some future things, that I'm sure won't be questioned much because of the future miko?"

Hachiman chuckled, "You may take what you want. You may be a while." Musume growled low and responded, "This Musume will not be ignored by two pups who can't seem to see past their own noses. I will fix this and in the process see the destruction of Naraku with my own eyes."

As she bowed out of the room, the kami seated there all kept their thoughts to themselves, but each hopeful that this was handled quickly. All except for the Kotoamatsukami, who planned a quick trip to the fates to see if this was what was needed. There will be no mistake this time, the rifts between the houses both here and on earth need to be repaired once and for all. They could see the hand of fate in the marriage of Hachiman's son to another, it is simply returning balance. They wondered about the girl though, what would happen with her. She was the one wronged this time, and was truly one of the innocents in this game.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- I am taking some liberties with the world of the Kami. I mean no disrespect, I am mearly using them in a story. I don't any right to Inuyasha, et al. All made up characters are mine as well as the story line.

Chapter 2

The sun was just breaking the horizen when Sesshomaru felt it. "Hn, feels like youkai, but then again it's not. Whatever it is, it is strong and on this Sesshomaru's lands.", he thought. He rose and kicked Jaken, "Watch Rin, keep her safe." He turned and disappeared into the underbrush, following the scent.

Musume smiled slightly, after she caught a flash of white behind her. She sped up slightly, having to time things just so. She wanted to see Inuyasha and his group battle, but also needed to see Sesshomaru's reaction to them being this close to his lands. Then she will know how much work she truly had ahead of her. Hearing the sounds of battle ahead, she cloaked her aura and scent, she flew up and over the trees to watch. She landed onto a branch, frowning at what was going on below her. She knew Sesshomaru would come toward the sounds and she would then confront them all.

"There Inuyasha, in his right paw.", Kagome was yelling. She stood in front of Sango and Shippo as they tried to wake Miroku, who had been knocked out by the bear demon that they were fighting. She grabbed her bow, quickly, notching an arrow. She aimed, letting the arrow fly she yelled, "Fly true!" The arrow found it's mark, hitting the shard and purifying it instantly. The bear youkai, howled and clawed the small piece out. As it hit the ground, Inuyasha used his claws to tear out the bear's throat, and watched as the youkai turned to ash and blew away.

Musume looked over the little group as Kagome rushed over to pick up the shard. "Let's go. I don't like being this close to the bastard's land.", Inuyasha was saying, just as Sesshomaru burst into the clearing.

"This Sesshomaru is not the bastard, hanyou. Now tell me, why are you on my lands.", he demanded.

"Feh, I ain't on your lands bastard.", he responded. Sesshomaru looked around and said, "You are still to close. Now tell me why you are here."

Kagome started, "Sesshomaru-sama, we were.." Inuyasha cut her off, "Kagome, we don't have to tell him nothing we aren't on his lands and it is not his business."

"Inuyasha,you baka, what is it hurting to tell Sesshomaru-sama?", she demanded whirling around to face him,"Oh, is it you want to pick a fight?" Her eyes flew back and forth between the hanyou and daiyoukai, "That's it I give up! Go AHEAD, KILL ONE ANOTHER, see if I care. I will continue hunting shards with Miroku, Sango, and Shippo's help. I don't need this!" She stormed over to where the monk, slayer, and kitsune where.

Musume's eyes never left the inu brothers staring at each other, trying to decide who was going to attack first. She pounced as soon as she saw the smallest of movement on Sesshomaru's part. Down she came, pushing Inuyasha so hard he landed on his back at Kagome's feet. She grabbed Sesshomaru's arm, and using her hip, flipped him up and over so he landed on his back at her feet.

The woman looked down at the daiyoukai, "Why do you attack another member of the House of the Moon?"

"Bitch, who in the hell are you? And don't get in the middle of MY fights.", Inuyasha jumped up, speeding toward her.

Musume sent a smirk Sesshomaru's way and said, "Inuyasha, sit and this time stay." Instantly, Inuyasha landed face first in the dirt, just like when Kagome uttered the word. Her eyes never left Sesshomaru, "Well? Why are you attacking a member of the House? YOUR HOUSE?"

Sesshomaru looked up at the woman and could not believe his eyes. She was almost his exact opposite. Her hair was as black as night with small blue highlights, pulled back into a long braid. It kind of reminded Sesshomaru of the night sky, her skin pale as moonlight. He allowed his gaze to wonder over her. Taking in the black, thigh high boots, leggings and a long leather coat all made from what looked like dragon skin. She had a Mokomoko-sama over her shoulder, the same color as her hair. His eyes took in the delicate features of her face, his eyes widening as he took in her markings. She had the exact same markings as he, except the slashes on her cheeks reminded him of star dust gracing her face and the crescent moon was blood red and facing the opposite way as his. Her eyes fascinated him, they were the color of a full moon, that beautiful pale silver-blue, the very edges as black as night. Her lashes framed them perfectly, making them look huge.

"That halfbreed is not a member of the House of the Moon.", he stated, standing back up. He flicked his wrist, his whip lashing toward her. Fast as lightening, she pulled out a club, catching the whip and wrapping it around, she yanked. This pulled Sesshomaru off his balance, and again he found himself on the ground. She laughed at him, "Yes he is you share the blood of a father. Therefore, he is a member of your house. Whether you like it or not. So get over it. If not, I will subdue you as your brother is subdued." A wicked look in her eyes, and she dangled a rosary in front of his nose.

Sesshomaru growled long and low , sending her a warning. She gave him a look and growled right back. "Really, pup? You can't tell my power exceeds yours? I will tear you apart. Now be reasonable and rational.", she said to him in the ancient language, knowing he would be the only one to understand. She bent down and offered her hand to help Sesshomaru up, who refused and jumped up on his own. Musume rolled her eyes at him, knowing this was going to be very hard.

She turned to the human members of the group, barking out a laugh at the stunned looks on their faces. Kagome reacted first, "KAMI, Inuyasha get up!" Musume smiled, a slight dimple appearing in her right cheek, "Not quite Kami, and he can't until I release him from the stay I put on him. Watch, Inuyasha you may get up."

Instantly, Inuyasha jumped up and sprung at Musume, meaning to attack. "Sit", Musume said quietly and down he went again. "Pup, don't do this to either of us. I can kill your brother, should I chose, so therefore I can kill you as well.", she stated.

Again, he rose from the crater made by his body, and pulled Tessiuga from it's scabbard. Meaning to take care of the bitch once and for all. To everyone's surprise, it didn't transform. "It won't work, I'm no threat to the human female you protect. I am no threat to any, I have only prevented battle, not started it.", she announced.

Suddenly, Inuyasha felt a familiar sensation. He remembered feeling this after his mother died, when he was alone and terrified of everything. Many times he would find food or the remnants of a battle, when he came out from hiding. He put two and two together, "You?"

The female looked at him an arched an eyebrow, "The house is everything. Now we have much to do and to discuss. First, Kagome, is the monk revived?"

Kagome started at her name and shook her head, "How do you seem to know us?"

Musume sent a wry smile her way, "I have been having you watched since the beginning of your quest. I have been sent here for two reasons, those will be made known as I deem it and not before." She turned to Sesshomaru, "Go and retrieve Jaken, A-Un and the child Rin. This effects them as much as you."

Immediately she realized her mistake. She was so used to giving orders and those being followed without question. She felt Sesshomaru's beast flare up, and hers responded. HIs pushed against her trying to dominate, but her power overwhelmed him and pushed right back. Again in the ancient tongue, "Now you see, I can destroy you. I am unused to not giving orders. You will know all, but when it is necessary that you know. Too soon could cause more harm that good. This Musume will attempt to ask your opinion as Lord in the future." She felt again his futile attempts for his beast to overwhelm her, but she easily held him in check. She smiled at him, "You have this strength within you. All you need to do is unlock it, and you will surpass your father by far. I know the key to that lock, should you so wish to learn it." She knew that would be enough and the difference in their youkai would keep him around a while.

Inuyasha watched and felt what was happening between those two. Never had he felt such power from one person, but to feel that and his brother's power together stunned him. Until he heard Sango yell, "KAGOME!". He turned to catch her as she fell into a dead faint.

Instantly, Musume was at his side. She took Kagome from his arms, "Gomen, Kagome-chan, I did not mean to cause this." She looked up at the stunned group, "Get me water NOW!' Her demand woke up Shippo from his stunned trance, and grabbed a bottle from Kagome's back pack.

Musume carried her over to a tree, and sat down holding the girl on her lap. Pouring some water on her Mokomoko-sama she began to wipe down Kagome's face. She looked up and snapped at all their faces, "Miroku, go get firewood and start a fire. Sango, prepare the camp. Shippo, stay here and give me what I request. Inuyasha go hunt. Sesshomaru, PLEASE, consider traveling with us for a while and bring your charges as well."

Sesshomaru nodded, turning left the clearing. His inner demon rattling the cage he kept it contained in, although he was being pressed to his limits to keep it contained. To occupy himself, he started going everything he had learned about his house and family history.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- I am taking some liberties with the world of the Kami. I mean no disrespect, I am mearly using them in a story. I don't any right to Inuyasha, et al. All made up characters are mine as well as the story line.

The white dove represents Hachiman, the God of War.

Tsukiyomi no utsukushī musume- Beautiful daughter of Tsukuyomi

Chapter 3

Kagome's eyes fluttered and she mumbled, "Such pure youkai power. Stronger than Sesshomaru." Musume looked down, "Gomen, Kagome-chan. It was pure reaction for me to protect myself from Sesshomaru's attack."

The young girl's eyes flew open, and she sat up away from the female. Musume could smell her fear, and said, "I could not harm the Miko of the Shikon no tama anymore than I could a member of the House of the Moon. Let me explain what happened. Sesshomaru sent his youkai to attack mine, trying to force submission from me. It was reaction for my youkai to respond to the threat, but my youkai also pushed back your miko powers that you instinctvely put out to protect your friends. This caused you to faint."

Kagome shook her head no, "I have had powerful youkai battle like that before and never could they do what you did. There is something different about you and your youkai. I sense no demonic presence, but yet you ARE youkai."

"Such a smart girl. I will give you a hint. Think about opposites and mirror images.", a sly grin on Musume's face. Just then Sango came over and said camp was prepared. Musume picked Kagome up and carried her to her sleeping bag, Shippo right on her heals. "You must rest for at least 2 days. Your reiki took a bad hit and you need to recharge it.", she ordered.

As she stood, she slipped off her coat. Kagome closed her eyes and visibly relaxed as Musume covered her in it. She said to Sango , "This is dragon skin, nothing can get through to hurt her."

Sango nodded, her eyes growing HUGE, as she saw what Musume wore. Sango slowly sank to her knees and prostrated herself before her. "Kami of my house, what is it that you wish done?", she asked.

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Miroku all chose to return to camp to see Musume throw her head back and let out a huge laugh. Then reach down and pull Sango to her feet, "There is no need for that. I'm not a Kami, and most definitely I'm not Hachiman-Kami."

When Sesshomaru saw her without the long sleeved, trench coat he was stunned. Memories came flooding back, of time spent with Father at the family shrine. He remembered the ancient painting, and now standing before him was the one Father called the protector of the House of the Moon. One questioned thundered through his brain, "Why?" Thousands of reasons flitted through his head, waking his youkai.

Musume saw Sesshomaru's eyes, and she sent her youkai, "Calm yourself, pup. You will soon know." What Musume didn't know was how much Sesshomaru worshipped her in his heart. She was his real reason for gaining power. He wanted, no it was more of a need, to be as strong as she was, if not stronger. She was his driving force. He could feel his demon responding to her, and calming as requested. He sent her a small nod to thank her, which she returned in kind.

MIroku finally saw his chance and dropping the wood by the fire pit, he wiped his hands. Walking to Musume, he grabbed her hand. My Lady, I don't believe we have been introduced.", he said craning his neck to look at her. His eyes took in her face and traveled down to her neck to see a collar around it. This had five chains attached to it, the chains led down to attach to the top of a black leather corset, a white dove was embroidered on it. His gaze took in the silver obi, embroidered with red sakura blossom tied around her waist. It held her club and a katana. His eyes widened at her leather clad hips and thighs, and the crossbow at her side. He took a deep breath and said, "My name is MIroku. I was wondering if you woud consider bearing my child."

Sango turned and sucker punched him, screaming, "Hentai, how DARE you ask that of a messenger from the Kami. Especially, one who protects my HOUSE." Instantly she was flanked by both inu brothers, both growling and eyes glowing red.

Miroku didn't know who to fear more, the slayer, a death look in her eye or the inus growling and looking ready to kill. He prostrated himself, "I meant nothing wrong. Your beauty is such that this monk just had to try."

Musume smiled, "It's ok Sango. I can handle a bit of lechery. I only hope he can handle what comes at him, should he stay on this course. I may just take a liking to him, and decide to give him an heir. Tell me Miroku, have you ever bedded an inu-youkai before?" She looked down at her claws, then smiled at him, showing fangs, "We females like to scratch and bite. A LOT."

Miroku fell at her feet in a dead faint. Sango blushed bright red, but knelt to help Miroku. Shippo looked at everyone and asked, "What is going on?". This sat Inuyasha off and laughing, he said, "You too young to understand, Runt. How about you start a fire so we can make some food?" He held out the rabbits and fish he had caught.

All this was enough to snap Sesshomaru awake. He realized he was staring openly at Musume. "Rin, help the kitsune with the meal. Jaken, make sure there is enough wood.", he ordered. He went over and sat down in front of a tree, drawing up one leg, and leaving the other stretched out. "I need to regain some control here. Twice since she showed up I have almost lost it. Now I stare at her rudely.", he thought. He leaned back and closed his eyes, hoping to calm the emotions that wanted to boil up when he was around her. He sighed as he felt her come up and sit beside him. She mimicked his posture, but doing it opposite of his pose. She was going to try a new tactic with him. She hoped that it would throw him off enough to give into her demands.

"Sesshomaru-sama," she started, "I would speak with you." The use of the honorific, made his eyes fly open and right into her silver gaze. She blushed and dropped her gaze, "You know the story of the Shikon no Tama, how it was created?" At his slight nod, she continued,"Have you spent enough time aroud Inuyasha's pack to realize they each hold one qualities of those same four souls?" Again he nodded. She sent him a small smile, " Then you realize that they MUST have a hand in the destruction of Naraku. As do you, Naraku has brought shame to your house. By tricking both you AND Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru stiffened and growled low at the mention of his half-brother's name. "The hanyou is NOT a member of my house.", he stated.

Musume shook her head, a bemused expression on her face,"Either way, you all must work together to destroy this evil. Now, I have observed their latest battle and all are in need of training. What I'm asking is will you help me prepare them? I could train them on my own, but I have the need to get this over quickly, and two trainers will be better than one."

Her face grew serious, and again she switched to the ancient language. "I know you recognize me, the same as Sango recognized the dove I wear on my breast. I am asking you, as Lord of the House, for help with the mission that has been given to me."

Sesshomaru looked at her, and for an instant could see the plea for his help in her eyes. He thought to refuse her, knowing that he could kill Naraku without anyone's help. When his inner demon spoke up, "We must help her, she needs help and comes to us. Don't forget she said she had the key to great power."

He looked into her eyes, which now looked at him impassively, her face a stoic mask of calm. "This Sesshomaru will help if that Musume choses to tell him how quickly and why the need for haste.", a slight smirk on his face, as he waited for her answer.

Delibrately she sighed, as if he forced her hand. "We need to have Naraku defeated by the time of the Hachiman festival. At that time there is some place I should be, my station would require it. If this is done, then I can do my duty. Trust me when I say this is a matter of importance, but very personal.", she said.

"Hn," he thought, "this was not the answer he expected, but she did answer his question." He looked at her, saying "This Sesshomaru will help you." His face as calm as her's but all manner of questions flying through his thoughts.

Musume looked up at the daiyoukai, and thought, "Got you." Turning to hide the sudden smirk, she said, "Come to the fire, Sesshomaru-sama. I would give all a formal introduction and explain to the others."

As they walked over, she could see the little group eating and enjoying the company of each other. She felt a small stab of remorse for what she was about to do to them, but she had no choice. Orders were orders, and she couldn't be here when the wedding rolled around. She HAD to be there, to show that she bore no ill will to the new lady in waiting. To show to all her strength, and prove to him that he can't take away all she strived for.

The sound of someone politely clearing their throat, caused her to come back to the task at hand with a thump. With a bemused expression, she looked at the group sitting, looking at her expectantly. She bowed deeply and said, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am General Tsukiyomi no utsukushī musume, second in command for the army of Kachiman-kami-sama and heir apparent to the house of Tsukiyomi-kami-sama. I am here at the request of the Kamigami to help you prepare for your final battle with Naraku, and to observe the final outcome with my own eyes."

She took a deep breath to drop the next bombshell on the small group, "Sesshomaru-sama has graciously offered to assist this Musume in furthering your training. So starting tomorrow morning, Inuyasha, you and Sesshomaru will train. Sango, you and I will train together, the monk will stay with the children and prepare sutras. Kagome is on bed rest for two days as the clash between Sesshomaru and myself has severely depleted her reiki." She looked at the small groups stunned expressions. "Any questions?", she barked to wake them up.

Inuyasha jumped up, "NO WAY am I training with the bastard. I don't need training, I can kill Naraku without it." He turned to stalk away.

"SIT AND STAY!", Musume ordered, and Inuyasha hit the ground. She stomped over to stand over him. Leaning down she grabbed him by the ear, pulling his head up until he was face to face to her. "You WILL do as I say. If not, I will continue to use the beads, and I will beat you for each time I must use them. Do I make myself clear? Your emotions control you, you should control your emotions. Use them to sharpen your senses, letting them run wild dulls them." She dropped his head, and said, "Now get up and apologize for the rude behavior you have just displayed to all here."

Inuyasha stood up, gave a small bow, and mumbled, "Gomen." He then stormed over and sat next to Kagome. His head bowed to Musume in a submissive pose.

"Um," Kagome started, "I have a couple of questions. Why can you use the "s" word on Inuyasha? What should we call you?"

"Well, Kagome-chan, Kikyo prayed to my father to create them. He gave the choice to me whether they were needed or not. There fore, I too, can use the command, even alter it as I see fit. As for my name, General will do, or Musume if you wish. Now, I suggest sleep, tomorrow is going to be a long day. No need for guards, I will watch over you.", she announced.

She turned and went back to the spot she and Sesshomaru had just vacated. Her mind working overtime, looking at each possibility and every angle. Planning what training to use, and how she would work it so they became a well meshed team. She felt his youkai, before he appeared beside her, sitting down, subconciously he took the opposite pose as she.

Neither spoke as they watched Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's packs bed down for the night. "This Sesshomaru would know why you did not tell the others what you are to me?", he asked.

"Inuyasha would not then believe I was here to help them, but you. When he is ready I will explain the situation to him.", she responded. "And you as well.", she thought. Both grew quiet, just watching the night sky, enjoying the silence of the deep woods. Just as dawn started to break, Musume looked to see if Sesshomaru slept, hoping that he was. She rose and headed toward the east.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- I am taking some liberties with the world of the Kami. I mean no disrespect, I am mearly using them in a story. I don't any right to Inuyasha, et al. All made up characters are mine as well as the story line.

Tsukiyomi no utsukushī musume- Beautiful daughter of Tsukuyomi

Ame-no-Uzume- (Uzume) goddess of dawn and revelry, aka The Great Persuader and The Heavenly Alarming Female.

Sonkei no haha-esteemed mother

in-yo - japanese for yin-yang.

Itoko- cousin

Chapter 4

No sooner did Musume left the clearing, than Sesshomaru rose and began to follow her. Since she has been here, his youkai was closer to the surface and harder for him to contain. "Yet with one look, she can calm this Sesshomaru.", his thoughts bringing him to the fact that he had never felt such a strong of a connection to anyone, not even his parents.

His eyes widened, when she stopped at the edge of a clearing, at the kimono draped over a branch. She divested herself of her weapons and obi, and slipped on the red kimono. Finshing the bow on the dark blue obi, she put them back to their original position at her waist.

As she moved into the clearing, he moved into the spot where she stood. His hand automatically reaching for the discarded obi, and tucking it into his kimono. His eyes never leaving, but disbelieving the changes in her. The closer she got to the woman kneeling on the blanket, the more lady like her movements became. He watched as she prostrated herself, then lean up to kiss the woman's cheek. As she sat back and arranged her kimono, she said, "Sesshomaru-sama, Please come meet Mother and have tea with us."

He had no choice but to join them, having been caught spying, it would be the height of rudeness not to. Schooling his features, he fought an inner battle not to feel like a pup caught doing something naughty as he stepped out of the bushes and walked toward them.

He bowed deeply before both women, then sat when invited. Musume looked to her mother, "Sonkei no haha, this is Sesshomaru-sama, Lord of the House of the Moon on the earthly plane. Sesshomaru-sama, this my mother, Ame-no-Uzume-Kami-Sama."

Sesshomaru could barely get a nod out, when the woman smiled, "A pleasure to meet you, Sesshomaru-sama." She picked up the tea pot before her, and poured tea for all there. She sent a sly look his way and said, "Musume, it is not often that you bring another to our morning tea time."

Musume had the grace to blush, and answered, "I am trying to build trust between myself and Sesshomaru-sama. It is why I didn't bother to hide my scent or aura, this way he could follow me and see for himself I am not meeting someone who would stand in the way of his revenge."

Her mother smiled into her tea, she took a sip and said, "Daughter, I have been hearing some rumors."

"Mother, do not concern yourself with rumors. Now, did you talk to father and Hachiman-Kami-Sama?", she cut her Mother off short, not wanting Sesshomaru to know her business.

Her mother took the hint and said, "They stand by their original decision. You will remain on this plane until your assignment is done. I agree with them."

"Please, Mother, you don't understand. It is my DUTY to be there.", she pleaded, "I MUST be there."

Her mother had had enough, "I will plead your case better if you could tell me what has DUTY got to do with it? Hachiman-Kami-Sama, himself, put you on this mission. NO ONE should fault you for not being there."

Sesshomaru had been watching this with a passive expression, until he felt Musume's youkai flare with anger. He looked to see her face impassive, and so he sent his youkai to see if he could calm her as she had done for him.

Musume, let out a small gasp when Sesshomaru's youkai, brushed against her. Instantly, she felt calmed and comforted. At that moment she knew he would understand her dilema, but to tell him would add risk. Such was the fine line she walked between both planes, and what she did, posed risks in the balance.

Ame-no-Uzume did not miss what had transpired between those two. "Could they be true In-yo?", she thought. With new eyes, she watched as this male and her daughter did everything the same but opposite. It would explain a lot of things that occured to Musume over the past few centuries. Like the sudden gains in power and when she switched dominant hands as her eyes looked at the empty sleeve of Sesshomaru's.

Ame-no-Uzume, sighed and put down her tea cup, "Daughter, I will try to speak with them again. Perhaps, I can talk them into one day there. To allow you to fulfill your duty. For now, dawn has finished breaking and I must go. I will meet you here in week's time and we can have tea again. Sesshomaru-sama, you will be most welcome as well." She sent them a smile and disappeared.

Musume smiled at Sesshomaru, "Meeting Mother for tea is something we have done forever. I would keep this quiet, if the wrong person should find out." Sesshomaru nodded in agreement, still a little stunned at being served by a Kami.

As she stood, she dropped something else on him, "Mother will expect you next week. I believe she has become curious about you." She sauntered off a small chuckle escaping from her. Suddenly, "Don't worry, Mother is a wonderful person. I promise you will fall to no harm. Now, come Sesshomaru-sama, we have training to do."

He moved to catch up with her, and extended his arm for her to hold onto, saying, "As if this Sesshomaru has anything to worry about." Musume laughed and linked her arm through his, as they made their way back.

Entering camp, Sesshomaru immediately siezed upon the new arrival. Another inu standing at attention, waiting. His coloring was similar to his and the hanyou's, except his stripes were the same as Musume's. He wore the uniform of the house of Kachiman, and his youkai was well under control. The male turned, and smartly saluted Musume, hiding his surprise at her appearance and the demon, who she was accompanied by.

"Oi, you really are the only black one aren't you?", his face broke into a wide grin. Sesshomaru immediately took offense at the comment and growled at the new comer.

Musume squeezed Sesshomaru's arm, and smiled sweetly at the male. "Well that makes me one of a kind,Itoko. Now, why are you here?", she asked.

"I have two messages for you. One from the heir, the other from his bride to be. The heir wants to know your mission, where you are at, and how long will you be? His bride? Well, she wants to know when you are going to take over the ummmm "task" you were assigned to.", he looked to the ground, not wanting to see Musume's face. Slowly, he handed the scrolls to her.

As Musume read each note, she tossed them into the embers of the cooking fire. Smirking as she watched each burn to ash. "Itoko, tell the heir that if he wants that information to speak with his Father. Only he can divulge the nature of my mission. Tell his bride, that my loyalty lies first with Kachiman-Kami-Sama, and what he wants will ALWAYS come before her. Then tell them both not to send any more messages, they will be burnt as soon as they arrive and will remain unanswered. Oh, and send my deepest apologies to both as I am quite busy and don't have time for further explanation.", she announced to him.

His bark of laughter, relaxed the whole group, "There is my Mususme-chan. I will be happy to deliver that message. Once, I have done that I will report to Hachiman and await his next orders. No worries, Musume-chan, I am keeping your army in line."

Musume's face broke into a huge smile, "Itoko-sensei, I would trust no other to fill my role during my absence. In the meantime, Sango and Inuyasha, both of you today. Sango, you and I will go hand to hand. Sesshomaru-sama and Inuyasha you two with katanas, no over the top crap and no trying to kill each other." She started to remove the kimono she wore, only to realize she had left her other obi. As if reading her mind, Sesshomaru quietly reached into his kimono and handed her it. She hid her surprise, because she always forgot to pick the thing up when changing for mother. "How could he know to pick it up?", she thought. Mentally, she shrugged and prepared to begin the gruelling schedule of training she had planned for the group.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- I am taking some liberties with the world of the Kami. I mean no disrespect, I am mearly using them in a story. I don't any right to Inuyasha, et al. All made up characters are mine as well as the story line. Readers beware, you may not like the violence in this chapter.

Kotoamatsukami- the primary kami trinity

Yahata no meiyo musuko- Honorable Son of Hachiman

Cho- butterfly

Saiai no sobo- beloved grandmother.

Mamoru- protect

Seiichi- Sincere one

Machiko- knowlegeable child

Chapter 5

Itoko had to fight not to smirk at the heir and his bride, when he delivered the messages from Musume. He was not surprised at Yahata's sudden refusal to marry Musume, just at how he refused her and when he did it. Instead the heir chose this spoiled hime for a bride. What truly angered him, was the need by both of them to further humiliate her in her shame.

"May I go now Yahata-sama? Your father has asked to see me as well.", he announced. The heir sneered and said, "Go!" Itoko bowed his way out of the room, and went to meet with the God of War.

Yahata leaned his head back, "She gets away again. First, she humiliates me on the battle field, then the chance to bring her the same, is taken away from me. I wanted her here for this, I know she will break under the strain."

Cho looked up at Yahata, "Sama? Perhaps another tact? Start rumors that she hides because of the unbearable heartbreak and shame you have brought down on her. Saying something like she volunteered to go, there fore would not need attend our ceremony. Then we start another that an attack will be made upon the house. This will cause your father to call all home, if she doesn't answer or can't, she will lose face."

He sighed, "If Father calls her home, nothing will stop her."

Cho gave him a bright smile, "Let me handle this, Sama. As an early wedding gift." She jumped up and hurried from the room, to go to her Grandmother. "Saiai no sobo", she called out as she knocked and quickly entered the old woman's room.

Cho looked at the old woman, "I need your help. We need to start some rumors and find a way to keep that female from coming home when she is needed." Cho was determined to make this marriage work, and if her future husband wanted this female to lick his boots, she would find a way to make it happen.

The old woman smiled at her, "Of course, Cho-chan. Come let us talk over some tea." After Cho left, the old woman called in her most trusted servant, and gave explicit instructions. Once that was done, she sat and began to chant.

Suddenly, she stood before Naraku's mansion. "Naraku-sama, please come out. I have some information for you, if you would use it to help me.", she called.

Naraku appeared and said, "Kukuku, what information could you have that would be any use for me."

"If I give you the information, then I would have nothing to bargain with. How about a deal? I give you the information and you find it useful, then you help me. Ultimately, it would help both of us.", she gave him a sly smile.

Naraku looked at the old woman and said, "Well I would require what you would need me to do."

The old woman cackled, "There is an Inu female, that needs to be kept very busy until after the Festival of Hachiman. It would be wise of you to keep her busy, she was sent by the Kami of War and Kami of the Moon to train the group that hunts you."

Naraku hid his surprise behind a stoic face, "I will do one better. I will kill this female." The old woman laughed out right, "I doubt you could succeed, even if you had the Shikon no Tama whole. She holds too much power, but by doing as I ask, you will have a hand in bringing her great loss of honor."

Naraku looked at the woman, "You have a deal." With a nod and a small bow, the old woman turned and left. Naraku turned and strode inside, calling for Kanna to bring her mirror.

*Meanwhile*

Itoko stood before Hachiman, reporting all that happened. Both males laughed at the message sent to the heir and his bride. Itoko finally said, "May I speak freely, Sama?" Hachiman knew this was coming, and why, but nodded his head. "I have some real concerns over this mission and some rumors I have been hearing.", he started.

Hachiman sat up, "What rumors?" Itoko responded, "Rumors about Musume being gone from the palace so much. Now you and I know that Musume has only been doing her job, but many don't see it that way. It's only woman talk, but with you sending her to help with Naraku and granting permission for her to miss the wedding."

Hachiman looked confused, and Itoko continued, "The soldiers have been training with Musume, daily. Since this whole mess with your son, she has told them that she was only doing as a general should. That she never meant to dishonor him by doing what she did, but was offering her life in his stead. The troops respected her for it. Now she is gone and won't be at the wedding to swear her fealty. This will not look good, it could even be used to undermine her authority as Second in Command."

"Well, I will do what I can to squelch those, perhaps I should start training with the army. Then I can personally tell them each, that I ORDERED her to go."

Itoko nodded, and said, "But she means to have this mission over and done with BEFORE the wedding. Musume is going to make sure that everyone sees her swear her fealty, and prove she bears no ill will to Yahata-sama and your house. To do that she will train those humans as hard as she would a demon. This will not do her nor them any good."

Hachiman sighed, "I should have realized. I was not thinking of her pride, only of saving her from the pain she would go through."

"I would like to offer my help. Perhaps I can get her to see the error in her plan.", Itoko said. Hachiman nodded his consent, "Take what you will need. Tell her, I, personally will look after her army." Itoko saluted and turned to leave, he paused at the door to Hachiman's office, and said, "Oh and you may want to find out about the demon known as Sesshomaru. From the few moments I was in their collective company, I saw some very interesting things. Ask Musume's mother, I'm sure she already knows about him." He grinned as he closed the door, at the look on Hachiman's face.

It was early evening by the time Itoko returned to the little camp. He and his companions hearing the moans of human, demon, and hanyou alike. His eyes widen at the state of them all. Sango and Miroku were laying on the ground, unmoving. Kagome sat on the ground, eyes shooting daggers at the kitsune, cuddled in her arms, lay shivering from fatigue. At her side lay the human child, also prostate from fatigue. Sesshomaru, sat, leaning against a tree as Jaken was just returning with wood for the non-exsistant cook fire.

Musume was pacing back and forth in front of Inuyasha, "Get up and go hunt. You want to be leader of this pack, then LEAD! If your pack can't do for themselves, then you are responsible to do it."

Inuyasha smirked up at her, "Oi, wench if you want them fed and tended to, you do it. You caused them to be like this."

Musume stopped mid-stride and began to growl, her eyes streaking with a midnight blue color. Suddenly, Inuyasha was pinned to a tree, his fire rat robe utied and off his shoulders. Musume flipped him around to face the tree, and he felt material tying his hands, so he was hugging it.

"Inuyasha, you will never speak like that to this Musume again. Your punishment will be mild this time, next time it will be much worse.", she stated as she pulled a thin branch from the tree, cleaning it of leaves with her claws.

The sound of a whoosh and crack, brought all to the fact that Musume was whipping Inuyasha. All eyes went to them, when with the second crack, they heard, "Control yourself, pup, take the punishment do you. You WILL learn, it is about time you step up, grow up, and become a productive member of your house." She brought the stick down a third time, 'As hanyou, you have much more to prove than full-bloods, but you have a secret many that would die to know. By learning to use that secret, combined with what your brother can teach you. You could gain much power and prove to all demons, that you have a place among us."

As she raised her arm, to bring down the switch for the fourth time, Kagome jumped up and between Musume and Inuyasha. "Stop!", she screamed, "Your hurting him!" Musume looked into Kagome's tear filled eyes. Her face impassive, "I will forgive this only once, Kagome, as you are ignorant to the ways of youkai. Be warned, you do it again, and I will beat you as well as him."

She turned to walk away and saw Itoko with his two companions, "Why are you back, and with these two?", she demanded. Itoko smirked, "I was told to come and bring what I needed. So here I am. I have another message for you as well. Hachiman-Kami-Sama has personally taken over the running and training of the armies, and most importantly, your own personal squad." If Musume was surprised, she didn't show it, " Can you organize things?" Itoko, knowing Musume's temper was still riled up, just nodded.

She nodded and started to walk away. Kagome was busy untying Inuyasha and fussing over the welts her beating had caused. As she strode past the pair, she said, "Know this Kagome-chan. After Izayoi died, I made sure that pup had food, was warm, and I protected him from harm. I tried my best to comfort him, when he was scared. So who better to teach him the way of the youkai, but the one who kept him alive?" The silence was deafening as she disappeared into the bush.

Sesshomaru's sudden appearence at Kagome's side, caused her to jump, "MIko, Musume was right in beating the hanyou. He was disrespecting her as she strove to teach him our customs. Be warned, should she decide he needs this type of punishment again, this Sesshomaru will prevent you from interfering. The hanyou is NOT to disrespect the protector of his father's house again." He turned and followed Musume into the woods, seeking the female that drew him to her side.

As he followed her scent, he pondered his reactions to her. The connection between them is very strong and didn't understand why it was even there. Even now he could feel the emotions she felt while she delivered the punishment. Anger at how the pup had spoken to her, disappointment at his lack of knowledge and recognition, pain for having to punish him as she did, and failure for not making him learn. What really bothered him was when he felt the flash of compassion for the female's burden, he youkai felt a small power growth.

"Is that the key?", he thought. This set his inner demon off, "No, Yes. She has and is the key. Want her and need her." It was too the point that he was losing control, when he felt her nearby. He pushed through the last of the trees, coming out beside a small river. There stood Musume, quietly staring up at the moon. He stopped beside her, not speaking, but allowing his youkai to reach out to offer her's comfort.

She sighed, and not moving her gaze. "This Mususme would tell all to you, but I worry if it is too soon, I could swing the balance. It is a sword's edge I walk on, one slip and I could bring disaster down.", she said.

Sesshomaru wanted to grab her and pull her tight to him, hold her and stroke her body as his youkai stroked her inner demon. Instead, he said, "This Sesshomaru understands and will wait until the time is right. I know you don't with hold information with malace in mind, but are looking out for the House of the Moon, and it's line."

She looked into his eyes to see the trust and understanding shining in them. Before she could think, her hand raised up, the tips of her fingers stroking the two stripes on his cheek. His response was swift, his hand came up to caress her cheek, then slid down to cup the back of her neck. He tilted her head up, just as his lips met hers.

As his lips demanded a response from her, he felt her sigh and relax in his arms. He growled his pleasure at her submission, and deepened the kiss. His tongue sliding past her lips into the moist cavern of her mouth. He felt her hands slide up over his chest and around into his hair.

Musume didn't question her impulsive reaction to stroke his cheek, but was surprised at his response. As his lips touched hers, her youkai went wild. "Yes, it IS him. The one we have waited so long to find." Her body reacted and she felt her sigh, and relaxed against him. Submitting to the demands he placed on her.

As he moved his hand down and around to cup her breast, a small voice echoed in his head. "Son, she is the protector. A most venerated ancestor, to be worshipped and honored.", he heard his father's voice. He broke off the kiss, and sat her away from him. He spun around, and said, "This Sesshomaru is sorry for his actions."

"Sesshomaru, do not apologize, I wanted you to touch me from the moment your youkai reached out to mine. Yes, I am the protector of the House of the Moon, but remember, first and foremost I am a female." , her quiet response to him.

His lack of response, made her continue, "Think of the old stories of how the House was started and the first ancestors. Then commune with your youkai, it knows and will show you the truth." She touched his shoulder and smiled at his look, "Come, let's go back and watch the circus I know has commenced. You will find it most amusing."


End file.
